Aishiteru
by Shiomei
Summary: K


Notas de la autora.-

¡¡¡Hola Minna-san!!! Si su pregunta es: ¿Qué le pasa a Shiomei? Ni ella misma lo sabe. Solo le ha dado por escribir nuevas historias. Esta vez es una historia que se le ocurrió al darse cuenta que todos sus fics son de corte dramático. Entonces pensó

"¿Es que acaso no puedo escribir historias con comienzo y final felices?" Por un momento quedó frustrada ante su supuesta incapacidad natural de hacer feliz a sus personajes favoritos. Se puso frente a su computadora a releer sus fics y tuvo el impulso de borrarlos todos. ¿Una locura? Queda a su criterio. Después de un momento se arrepintió y decidió a escribir este fic. Está tan loca que acaba de escribir estas notas en impersonal. Bueno, basta de locuras, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews.

**¡Vamos al fic!**

Dedicatoria

Este fic se lo dedico a Hitokiri Lady y a Shiroi. Creo que no ha habido una oportunidad propicia para agradecerles por su gran apoyo moral para seguir con mis historias pendientes. ¡Les agradezco de todo corazón! ¡Espero que este fic sea de su agrado!

Disclaimer

Si yo fuera la dueña de este anime, no les quepa la menor duda que hace tiempo Kenshin hubiese olvidado que en un tiempo fue Hitokiri Battousai, se hubiera perdonado a sí mismo y así se habría dado la oportunidad de ser feliz y con esto hacer feliz a Kaoru y a Kenji.

Simplemente tú

por Shiomei

El sol que acababa de salir hacía unos instantes subía lentamente hacia el cielo, despejando la oscuridad y dando paso a un día nuevo y radiante para todos los ciudadanos de Tokio. Era verano y felizmente a esta hora del día el ambiente estaba todavía fresco. Ea muy temprano aún, cerca de las cuatro y media o cinco de la mañana y muy poca gente estaba de pie en la ciudad.

En un dojo de los alrededores se oía el "toc toc" constante del cuchillo de cocina al cortar los vegetales en piezas muy pequeñas para incluirlas en la sopa Miso que empezaba a cocinarse en la lumbre.Aquel monótono sonido y el ligero tarareo de una melodía desconocida era lo único que interrumpía la profunda quietud que reinaba en todo el lugar. Con cuidado y meticulosamente, como siguiendo el paso a aquella suave pieza musical, Kenshin preparaba todo lo necesario para que la comida estuviera lista a tiempo para luego empezar sus labores diarias acostumbradas lo más antes posible.

En medio de su rutina se escucharon unos pasos lentos y pesados en el corredor que daba a la cocina; parecía como si alguien arrastrara los pies al andar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ex hitokiri para luego de unos segundos terminar con el ceño fruncido. Estaba seguro de que aquella aura podría reconocerla a leguas de distancia sin necesidad de esforzarse en lo más mínimo.

- Ohayo Kenshin...- dijo una voz femenina con claros ratros de adormilamiento. Un bostezo acompañó a su saludo mientras sobaba con sus dos manos sus ojos.

- Ohayo Kaoru-dono. ¿me podría decir qué hace levantada a estas horas?- preguntó suavemente el ex hitokiri sin dejar un momento aquel gesto severo en el rostro.

- ¿Kaoru-dono? ¡Mou Kenshin! ¡Tú sabes que odio que me llames así!- espetó la joven de cabellos color azabache cruzando los brazos con fuerza. Sin dejarle tiempo para que conteste ella agregó, ¿Que qué hago aquí? ¡Kami-sama, Kenshin!¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?- en un segundo su expresión cambió a una de trsiteza- Oh, ahora entiendo, es que ya no me quieres junto a ti. Entiendo...- terminó la mujer rompiendo en sollozos y comenzando a voltearse para retirarse del recinto.

Inmediatamente el gesto de disconformidad de la faz de Kenshin se disipó para dar lugar a uno preocupación. Con la agilidad que le es característico, se acercó hacia la mujer y la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás. Luego de respirar su agradable esencia por unos segundos, dijo suavemente a su oído:

- Maa maa koishii, seesha wa baka de gozaru yo. Seesha no quiso decir eso. Es solo que seesha está preocupado por ti, koishii.- empezó mientras le daba un beso al lateral del largo cuello de la joven. En estos días has estado quejándote de aquellos mareos y dolores de cabeza y es por eso que creí que sería mejor que descansaras y...

** oh oh ... mala elección de palabras... ¡baka rurouni!** 

- ¡¿Acaso ahora está diciendo que me quejo demasiado, Himura-san?!- preguntó airada, Kaoru, levantando el rostro y rompiendo súbitamente el abrazo. Sus ojos color zafiro estaban nuevamente llenos de nuevas lágrimas que ella no hacía intento alguno por retener.

- ¿Oro? ¿Kaoru? Seesha no dijo eso en ningún momento de gozaru yo, see-

- ¡Nada de seeshas, Himura-san que no le va a ayudar en nada! ¡Sé muy bien lo que oí y lo que quisiste implicar con lo que dijiste! - interrumpió ella con la voz resquebrajada- Lo que pasa es que crees que soy un fastidio para ti. Sí eso es lo que piensas- continuó levantando uno de sus dedos y señalando al atónito pelirrojo- pues déjeme decirle Himura-san que yo sola no hice esto- dijo señalándose su voluminoso vientre de seis meses de embarazo mientras trataba de controlar su enfado; mas como siempre, falló en el intento.

- Iie Kaoru-koishii, onegai, no malinterpretes mis palabras. Seesha no cree que tú seas un fastidio, seesha solo pensaba en tu descanso y el bienestar de nuestro bebé, de gozaru yo- dijo suspirando ante la imposibilidad de razonar contra la retórica inapelable e imposible de su mujer.

Luego la volvió a ver a los ojos y notó que el rostro de la mujer estaba una vez más inflamado. Al observarla, el inevitable pensamiento de siempre pasó por su cabeza:

**¡Baka rurouni! ¿Y ahora qué dijiste?**

- ¡Oh Kenshin! Soy muy mala, ¿cómo es que puedes vivir con alguien como yo? ¿Cómo es te casaste conmigo? Soy muy mala, muy mala... - dijo comenzando a sollozar de nuevo y con la mirada fija en el piso.

- Koishii - empezó Kenshin con aquel tono que solo usaba con ella en privado, uno muy dulce y suave- ¿quién dijo que fueras mala? - preguntó el pelirrojo abrazando esta vez contra su pecho a la joven mujer- Además, sabes muy bien que me casé contigo porque te amo, ¿por qué más podría ser koishii?-terminó su frase con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Es que yo...yo. ¡Mou! No sé qué me pasa Kenshin, tú no deberías quererme - tras haber dicho esto ella siguió peleando contra sus lágrimas recostada en el pecho de su esposo y ocultando sus ojos del mismo.

- Es imposible- dijo él acariciando su espalda suavemente, en señal de consuelo con una de sus manos mientras la otra rodeaba su cintura hasta reposar en el vientre de Kaoru.

- ¿Qué es imposible?- preguntó ella incorporándose un tanto para observar los hermosos océanos color amatista que eran los ojos del ex hitokiri.

- El no quererte- levantó su mentón lentamente para que ella lo mirara a los ojos directamente- Sabes muy bien que-simplemente-es-inevitable-verte- y-no-poder... - le decía al oído mientras cada palabra iba sellándola y reafirmándola con un beso en cada parte de su rostro.

En sus párpados que permanecían cerrados por el contacto, luego en sus mejillas borrando cualquier rastro infausto de lágrimas, y en su pequeña y respingada nariz, a la vez que en cada espacio de piel que quedaba a su merced. Luego de haber terminado de besarla en casi toso el rostro se alejó de ella. Ella abrió los ojos y vio a su amado sonriéndole una de esas sonrisas que hacían saltar de alegría al niño que llevaba en las entrañas .

- ... amarte- terminó para después juntar sus labios con los de su esposa en un beso que decía todo aquello que con palabras no podía expresar.

Fue uno suave y tierno en vez de uno apasionado. Le recordaba entre otras cosas su amor incondicional, la felicidad de tenerla a su lado, la necesidad de vivir los días que le quedaban junto a ella, el agradecimiento por llevar en sus adentros aquella criatura fruto de su mutuo amor y muchas otras declaraciones de amor que ellos entendían perfectamente tan solo con un ligero roce de labios, una caricia o quizá solo al cruzar las miradas.

Después de unos momentos tuvieron que separarse al notar que la sopa estaba lista y casi derramándose.

"Qué inoportuno " - ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo mientras se sonreían abiertamente el uno al otro.

Sin romper la sonrisa Kenshin acarició con ambas manos el vientre de su amada, luego acomodó tres cojines en el piso, frente a la pequeña mesa que tenían en la cocina, y ayudó a sentarse con sumo cuidado a Kaoru. Una vez acomodada la kendoka, apagó la lumbre y se sentó frente a ella. Sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas cual fina porcelana, se aventuró a decir:

- ¿Qué le parece a la señora si hoy por la tarde vamos juntos a la feria que hay en la ciudad?

- ¿Una feria?- preguntó Kaoru con una expresión de deleite en todo el rostro. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y más hermosa que nunca y sus ojos brillaron cual si fueran estrellas en el firmamento.

- Sí, Himura-san. Creo que la idea le hizo mucho más feliz que cuando yo le propuse matrimonio- contestó asintiendo y sonriendo profusamente. La sonrisa se dilató ver la reacción que él ya esperaba que tendría su susceptible compañera.

- ¡Mou Kenshin no baka!¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Maa Maa koishii. Aa, seesha wa baka de gozaru yo- era increíble como había llegado a amar ese adjetivo despectivo en los labios de su esposa cuando se dirigía a él. Y además de eso, amaba los momentos en los que ella lo pronunciaba. Su mirada capaz de despedir fuego, sus mejillas sonrosadas, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, todo eso la hacían ver más adorable aún.

- ¿Honto ni, anata?

- Tan tonto cómo para no haberme decidido a tomarte por esposa antes, koishii.- Kaoru se ruborizó un poco pero sonrió igualmente. Era increíble cómo este hombre era capaz de derretir su corazón sin proponérselo siquiera y aún después de pasar tanto juntos seguía haciéndola ruborizar con su trato.

- Tienes razón - dijo más calmada y adoptando una expresión engreída- te demoraste demasiado y mira que estaba pensando en tomar medidas extremas.- En el rostro de Kenshin se veía un gesto de incertidumbre.-. hasta pensé en conquistar a Aoshi porque hasta que...

- ¡¿Nani?! - respondió él cambiando su estado de ánimo de uno pacífico a otro de exaltación. Incredulidad y asombro estaban dibujados en su rostro.

- ¿Y ahora quién es el que cambia de ánimo tan rápidamente?- dijo ella en tono de sorna para seguir con una carcajada.

- Koishii, koishii ¿qué haré contigo? - dijo volviendo a su estado de rurouni habitual. La tomó en sus brazos nuevamente y respiró por segunda vez en el día su fragancia. Esto se había convertido ya en un habito placentero. 

"Kirei... Jazmín." - pensó para sí.

Pasaron unos segundos y esta vez la espalda de Kaoru estaba contra el pecho de Kenshin. El mentón de este reposaba en la cabeza de la joven, quien recostaba la suya en aquel espacio que tanto amaba y que estaba reservado solo para ella que había entre el cuello y el hombro de su esposo.

- Himura-san, -empezó decir con los ojos cerrados - si no fuera porque está embarazada en este momento hubiese sido yo el que habría tomado las medidas extremas- le susurró al oído en un tono más grave que no era precisamente por enojo sino por sensaciones totalmente antagónicas y sumamente placenteras.

- Y ¿qué clase de medidas serían esas Himura-sama?- jugó ella.

- Pues... - Se acercó nuevamente a su oreja y murmuró algo ininteligible a oídos externos para luego capturar su lóbulo entre sus labios y jugar con él un momento.

Kaoru se sonrojó mucho y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, rendida ante lo que estaba haciéndole sentir Kenshin en ese momento. Cuando él dejó ir a su rehén ella despertó del encanto y procedió a darle una palmadita en el hombro. Este se maravilló una vez más por su capacidad de hacer ruborizar mil tonalidades distintas de rojo a su "koishii" con tan solo un comentario sugerente y una que otra _demostración de afecto_.

- ¡Kenshin no hentai!

- ¡¿Oro?! Koishii, tenía la impresión de que a ti no te molestaban en lo más mínimo aquellas "medidas" o ¿quizá necesites que te refresquen la memoria?- dijo él esta vez conteniendo la risa- Es más, podría jurar que hace un momento disfrutabas mucho del adelanto.

- ¡Kenshin! - bramó Kaoru sobresaltada por la desenvoltura de su marido al hablar de esos temas. Él no tardó mucho en estrecharla aun más fuerte y posar un beso en su cabeza. Luego de esto ambos quedaron en silencio disfrutando tan solo de la compañía del uno y el otro sin que nada irrumpiera aquel momento de quietud.

- ¿En qué piensas, Kaoru?- cuestionó Kenshin mientras observaba a su esposa viendo hacia la pared de en frente.

- ¿Umm?

- Te Preguntaba en qué pensabas, koishii.

- Oh, gomen anata, estaba distraída. En nada, en nada, solo disfrutando del cálido abrazo. ¿Sabes anata? No sé si ya te había dicho esto antes pero si hay algo que en verdad valoro en mi vida es poder estar juntos, levantarme en medio de la noche y verte a mi lado, sentirte cerca siempre, saber que pertenezco a tu lado, en tus brazos... quiero que sepas que lo que en verdad hace mi vida completa y le da valor es amarte cada día como si no hubiese un mañana, como si hoy fuera el último día de mi vida. Creo que es eso lo que he querido y esperado siempre pero solo cuando te conocí logré darme cuenta.- confesó calmadamente sin verlo a los ojos pero sintiendo su mirada cálida e insuflada de amor sobre ella.

Su receptor la escuchó con agrado. Aquel mensaje sincero había aterrizado directamente en su corazón y no saldría de allí nunca. Aquella genuina sonrisa que nunca lo dejaba desde que conoció el amor con Kaoru estaba una vez más presente en su rostro. Esta vez no solo sus labios hacían una mueca vacía sino que todo su ser sonreía junto con él. Su alma, su corazón y su cuerpo estaban en armonía con este sentimiento. No pudo evitar volverla a besar.

Era en momentos como estos que él se preguntaba qué de bueno había hecho para lograr hacer feliz a alguien como Kaoru y, más aún, para ser él tan dichoso. La felicidad tenía un significado oculto para él hasta que vio a aquella joven instructora de Kendo retando al verdadero "Hitokiri Battousai" confundiéndolo por uno falso. Desde ese día las puertas de una nueva y más brillante vida se abrieron para él. Ningún período de tiempo le alcanzaría para agradecer a los dioses tal bendición.

Si Kenshin tenía el poder de derretir el corazón de Kaoru, ella tenía la capacidad de hacer que Kenshin olvidara sus pesares, sus pecados pasados, sus temores, todo aquello que lo afligía, al menos por el momento que estaba con ella. Un solo gesto, unas cuantas palabras o cualquier caricia que ella hiciera bastaban para que aquel fuego cuya llama iba creciendo rápidamente con la ternura y amor que solo ella le daba se convirtiera en un infierno dantesco dentro de él; pero era uno sumamente plácentero y muy bien acogido por él; uno lleno de amor en el que quemarse no causaba miedo sino deseo de adentrarse más y más, de calcinarse hasta la última fibra sin desear salir nunca más.

- ¿Iremos a la feria koishii?- preguntó él suavemente al alejarse de esos bienamados labios, sin perder aquella sensación de estar completo, de haber sido bendecido con una mujer como ella, tan dulce, gentil, generosa y buena.

- ¡Hai!- respondió ella entusiasmada. Por enésima vez él se sorprendió de los cambios de ánimo radicales que sufría Kaoru. En un momento era la persona más alegre del mundo y un segundo después era el más desdichado de los seres humanos sobre la tierra. Y como si los dioses lo hubieran escuchado, sin darse cuenta en qué momento fue, el rostro de Kaoru se volvió sombrío nuevamente.

- ¿Koishii, pasa algo?- preguntó algo consternado. Aunque se repetía a sí mismo que estos cambios de ánimos eran normales en su estado, según palabras de Megumi y el doctor Genzai, a él no dejaba de preocuparle que algo le causara aflicción a Kaoru y esta naturalmente no era la excepción.

- No, nada importante. - Se ladeó un poco para ver a los ojos a su esposo- Kenshin, es solo que creo que será mejor que nos quedemos en casa- respondió fingiendo estar bien y con una sonrisa nada convincente para alguien que conocía cada uno de sus gestos.

- ¿Y eso? hace un momento tú esta-

- Tú lo has dicho anata, hace un momento. Ahora recordé que... ¡es cierto! que tengo que dormir mi siesta y y-yo y-ya estoy muy cansada y...- tartamudeó. Ciertamente no sabía mentir.

- Koishii... - comenzó Kenshin con el tono: - por-más-que-te esfuerces-no-te- voy-a-creer-así-que-mejor-dices-la-verdad-ahora-mismo.

- Es que...

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede koishii?

- Es que... es que... ¡ninguno de mis kimonos me van a quedar así como estoy! y... y me voy a ver horrible... eso es lo que pasa - terminó suavemente.

- ¡Oh Kaoru! ¿Eso era? Pero no seas tonta, koishii, si te ves preciosa, no tienes de qué preocuparte... - dijo tomando sus manos en las suyas y posándolas de nuevo sobre el vientre de Kaoru. Al parecer el bebé sintió las cálidas caricias de sus padres ya que dio una pequeña patada. Kenshin y Kaoru se sorprendieron por la inesperada reacción del bebé, se miraron y sonrieron aún más. Kenshin se inclinó para dejar un beso en el estómago de Kaoru y comenzó a platicarle a su bebé.

- ¿Deseas ir a la feria hijo?, ah claro que quieres ¿verdad? Dice que sí, koishii. ¿Verdad que tu Okaasan se ve cada día más bella, hijito? También dice que sí, koishii. Ahora tienes la palabra de dos hombres así que es mejor que nos creas de una vez.- Kaoru solo sonrió ante la ternura del acto.

- ¿Con que un niño no? ¿Se podría saber cómo es que sabes eso, Kenshin Himura?

- Solo un presentimiento koishii, algo me dice que nuestro bebé será un niño.

- Ummm y ¿si es una niña?

- Pues seguramente será una tan bella como su madre y la querré tanto como a ella.

- Sí, será muy bonita y cuando crezca tendrá muchos pretendientes y... -

Kenshin se puso serio de repente. Automáticamente esto activó en él uno de los instintos que tienen todos los hombres guardados dentro de sí: celos. Actitud que se ve acrecentada en mil por ciento cuando les llega la hora de ser padres y es una niña a la que tienen que cuidar. A su parecer sus hijas nunca terminan de crecer, siempre son y serán sus niñas, su tesoro exclusivo al que hay que resguardar especialmente. De ahí que aquella idea de los pretendientes no lo terminaba de convencer ni lo haría nunca. Él permitiría que nadie se le acercase a su hija. Sobre su cadáver. Nadie sería suficientemente bueno para ella.

- ¿Kenshin?

- ¿Pretendientes? ¿y muchos? - preguntó con la misma seriedad. Kaoru no pudo evitar reírse- ¿Qué es lo gracioso Kaoru?

- Que no puedo creer que serás un padre celoso, es muy gracioso ¿sabes? Tan solo imaginarte volviéndote Battousai cada vez que un muchacho se le acerque a nuestra hija.- esta vez no pudo contener reírse a pierna suelta. 

- Umm... ¿Crees que será una niña?- preguntó cambiando ligeramente el tema de la conversación hacia terrenos más calmos. No había necesidad de molestarse pensando en temas que no eran un hecho todavía. Sea cual fuere el caso él estaba listo para darle su merecido a cualquier mocoso malintencionado que se le acercase a su niña. 

- No lo sé anata, pero estaré igualmente feliz si es un niño o una niña, solo me importa que nazca sano o sana. Aunque lo que sí quiero es que sean idénticos a ti...

- ¡Oro! ¿A mí?

- Claro baka, ¿a quién más se podrían parecer? Eres tú el padre por algo...

- A ti por ejemplo, koishii. Me gustaría que nuestros hijos tuvieran todos ellos tus ojos y tu cabello- le dijo acariciando las delgadas cerdas del oscuro cabello de Kaoru.

- ¡No! Que tengan tus ojos y tu cabello.

- No sabes lo que dices, koishii, tus ojos son lo más hermoso que he visto jamás.- Ella sonrió.

- ... Kenshin... ¿Siempre te pareceré bonita? - preguntó Kaoru desanimada nuevamente.

- Por supuesto Kaoru, siempre, eso no debes ni siquiera deberías dudarlo ne?

- ¿Aun cuando esté tan gorda que no pueda pasar por el umbral de la puerta?- Ahora Kenshin era quien luchaba por no reírse de las ocurrencias de su esposa. 

¡Ay! En verdad cuánto amaba a esta mujer. Era casi imposible de creer que la joven que conoció tan fuerte y con tanta decisión y entereza frente a los problemas era la misma que estaba ahora frente a él. Se veía tan triste y preocupada por problemas triviales de apariencia y los convertía en un suplicio infernal.

- Sí koishii, aun si llegaras a estar tamaño del dojo, yo seguiré viéndote hermosa... Aishiteru koishii...- Kaoru no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas. ¡Kami! ¿es que acaso todo le causaba ganas de llorar?

- Oh Koishii ¿qué es lo que ahora sucede? Parece que haga o diga lo que sea tú terminas llorando...

- Gomenasai anata, es que... es solo que... kimi wo aishiteru, Kenshin - se acercó a él y lo besó nuevamente demostrándole cuán agradecida estaba por su comprensión y cariño. Esta vez el beso no sería interrumpido por algún elemento extraño pero sí por la necesidad física de respirar.

- Entonces, ¿tomo aquello como un sí a mi invitación?

- Hai anata -asintiendo- iré contigo hoy y siempre. Donde vayas ahí estaré junto a ti sin dejarte ni un instante.- levantó la cabeza y lo miró nuevamente a los ojos. Su rostro tenía un gesto pícaro y ese gesto solo era usado cuando... - ¿Kenshin, anata acaso tú... - dijo con una sonrisa que rozaba los límites de la provocación .

- ¿Acaso yo? - preguntó él a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios y con otra sonrisa igualde seductora. Ella estaba más cerca a él, sus labios a milímetros de unirse nuevamente.

- ¿Acaso no tienes listo ya el desayuno, baka?- Terminó sacando de la nada una boke y dándole en la cabeza a Kenshin, quien cayó al piso como atraído por una gravedad mayor a la de la tierra.- Es que me acordé que esta mañana levanté más temprano de lo usual porque me moría de hambre... - al terminar su frase ella sonrió infantilmente mientras trataba de ayudar a incorporarse a su esposo. El pobre Kenshin solo repetía y repetía con sus ojos en espiral su palabra multiusos: Oro.

No mucho tiempo después ambos desayunaban en silencio, cada uno preocupado en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos. Cada día juntos era más feliz que el otro ya que gozaban de mutua compañía y amor. Con el ánimo bien en alto y después de esta corta pero significativa interacción, se dispusieron a desayunar en paz.

No hacían falta más palabras para aquellos que conocían el lenguaje de las miradas. Sus ojos al encontrarse se prometían en una maravillosa y secreta complicidad que el amor que compartían nunca tendría fin. Ni siquiera la muerte sería capaz de llevarse un sentimiento como el suyo. Con solo un cruce de miradas, una sonrisa y hasta con una simple caricia inesperada, se repetían aquello que nunca se cansarían de repetir en cada acto.

_**Aishiteru **_

-----

_Notas finales:_

04/05/03 ¡Hola Minna-san! Pongo nuevamente este fic para que lo lean aquellos que no lo leyeron cuando lo puse por primera vez y para que me dejen sus reviews. Para aquellos que sí lo han leído y lo han hecho de nuevo, espero de todo corazón que les haya parecido mucho mejor y si lo desean pueden dejarme nuevamente sus comentarios. Se los agradecería mucho.  


¡Adiós! 

Shiomei 

(cheerfulandsmilinggirl@hotmail.com)-- ¡Siéntanse libre de unirme a su lista de contactos, amigos!


End file.
